


Under the Mistletoe

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: It's a Christmas tradition and Vergil was going to participate, willing or not.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, mistletoe is cliche but I don't care. Sorry if it's kind of shitty I haven't had the time to go through it so there may be a few mistakes. I just really wanted to upload it. If you guys want more, let me know, I would be happy to write more for the whole DMC crew and put it in this. But for now it's just Vergil. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.

There was a nagging feeling at the back of Vergil's mind. Call it a sixth sense. It triggered whenever Dante was up to no good and being a mischief maker. He wasn't sure what it was but Vergil knew it was going to be something that would piss him right off.

Christmas had arrived and the festive season was in full swing. Both you and Vergil were invited over to the Devil May Cry to celebrate the holidays. While you enjoyed this time of year, Vergil certainly didn't. He made his disdain of Christmas very clear to you. Several times, in fact. That didn't stop you from dragging him with you. 

You had argued with the surly demon that it was Christmas and he should at least say hello to his family. You knew it was asking a lot of him, considering his past history with his family. But they were on better terms now and you weren't going to let him get out of this easily. He reluctantly agreed to go with you, but only because he didn't want to have to drag you home because of Dante spiking the egg nog. He could barely tolerate you sober, let alone drunk, and he wasn't going to have any of those shenanigans this year. You had dragged the Grinch along with you to the party and so far, you were having a great time. The whole gang was there and everyone was laughing and getting along well. 

No one had started a brawl yet and you were very proud of the boys for not committing murder. Still, the night was young so it was a possibility. Vergil was only made aware of Dante's plan when his brother caught you off guard.

"Hey, where's my kiss?"

You only took notice of the red demon when he was practically singing in your ear. How the hell did he move so quick? You swear he had been on the other side of the room only a few seconds ago. When you turned to him, he was holding a piece of mistletoe above your heads. You stared at the plastic shrub as he twirled it between his fingers. You weren't expecting that and you couldn't help but chuckle. At least the disdain for Christmas didn't run in the family.

"Alright, you got me" you admitted.

You placed a quick peck on his cheek, the baby hairs of his beard scratching against your face. And this was why you were glad that Vergil was clean shaven. When you pulled back Dante was grinning from ear to ear. Vergil's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at his twin brother. That was when the nagging feeling in the back of his head started. He had his suspicions that Dante was up to something. He had no doubt it was going to be something to do with mistletoe and the stupid, asinine tradition. You hadn't been the only one to be caught under the mistletoe. Many others had already fallen victim to the unholy plant. Vergil didn't like where this could be heading. 

Dante waved the piece of mistletoe back and forth, catching Vergil's attention as his thoughts were disturbed. 

"You feeling left out?" Dante teased. "Come on, why don't you give your baby brother a kiss?"

Vergil's eyebrow twitched and he bit back the growl that threatened to bubble up his throat. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you were quick to step between the twins. 

"Hey Dante, what other music you got on that jute box?"

It was the quickest thing you could think of. If you hadn't of done anything, you were sure that Vergil would have stabbed Dante. Dante seemed more than happy to take you over to the jute box so you could fiddle around with it. Vergil watched you leave, crossing his arms over his chest as his brow furrowed. He still knew Dante was planning something. 

His suspicions were correct about Dante and the mistletoe. There was an obscene amount of the plant hanging around the shop and during the night he seemed determined to get both you and Vergil underneath it. For what purpose he had yet to determine but he was at least aware of Dante's plan and he planned accordingly to avoid getting caught at all costs. 

Vergil avoided any door or archway that had the offending piece of shrub hanging from it. He was quick to dispose of any pieces that were in inconvenient spots. But no matter how many he cut down they just kept appearing in random places. It was like they were growing out of the walls. Vergil realised he could simply not follow you around and thus avoid a lot of risk. But he refused to leave your side. If he left one of two things would happen. The first would be he'd be forced to socialise with his family. He didn't hate them like he used to. But it was already enough of an ordeal to be in the same room as them. The other day he had been left alone with Nero in the DMC van. Those few short hours had been filled with a lot of awkward silence. Vergil still wasn't the best at socialising and he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't stab Dante if he pestered him too much. 

The other thing that could happen is Dante pulling you into his shenanigans. His younger twin was certainly full of circus tricks and flawed logic and he didn't want him to impart those traits onto you. One Dante was enough to deal with. 

As you were talking with Vergil, Kyrie accidentally bumped into you. She had knocked into you pretty hard and you stumbled into Vergil. He was quick to catch you and brace himself. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes you were sure you'd have sent you both tumbling to the floor. Unfortunately, you knocked heads with the blue devil and your nose scrunched up in pain. You pulled away with a hiss, rubbing your forehead to try and alleviate the pain. Damn every inch of him was rock solid. 

"I'm so sorry" Kyrie apologised profusely. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" you reassured her. 

She pulled your hands away from your face to get a better look. 

Vergil scowled when he noticed the piece of mistletoe hanging above his head. The wretched thing. Something in his brain suddenly clicked. That's when Vergil realised something. Dante wasn't the only one. They were all in on it. He hadn't suspected anything from the sweet Kyrie yet she had almost succeeded in pushing you both under the mistletoe. And thus, the games begun. 

He was wary of everyone during the night. A few times they had almost succeeded in getting you both under the mistletoe, but Vergil was just one step ahead of them. They tried a few different methods. Since simply hanging it from archways wasn’t working, they had to get creative. Dante attached a few pieces to his Devil arm, Dr. Faust, and tried to throw it onto Vergil’s head. He completely missed and it ended up on Nero’s head instead.

Both Lady and Trish were a lot more cunning and tried to drag both you and Vergil underneath some carefully laid mistletoe hanging from lights or ornaments. Vergil was quick to notice them and steer you away from them before anyone could point out you were standing underneath it. Nero eventually tried as well but his attempts also ended in failure.

Eventually, you started to catch on as well. Vergil had been acting aloof all night and you had been trying to figure out why. You became aware of it when you thought about it hard enough. Plus, the amount of mistletoe strewn around the place was also a dead giveaway. You sighed. He really didn't want to be caught under the mistletoe. Well, it was time to take matters into your own hands. You noticed a piece laying on the desk and without a second thought you grabbed it when Vergil wasn't looking.

"Hey Vergil?"

"What?"

He turned around and noticed that you were holding a piece of mistletoe between you both. You smiled, twirling the mistletoe between your fingers. 

"Gotcha."

Vergil glanced between you and the plant. He sighed deeply through his nose. You were using the method that Dante had gotten you with earlier. Clever girl.

"You're the worst."

"I know" you replied.

"I never thought you would stoop to their level."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Vergil sighed heavily but he adhered to your request. His fingers curled around your chin as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. Your eyes fluttered from the sensation as you brushed your lips against his, relishing in the tender moment.

 _Snap_.

You both pulled apart at the sudden flash of a camera. Dante was standing a few feet away, grinning like an idiot with the camera in his hands. Lady and Trish were at his side, grinning with glee as they proclaimed their victory.

"This will make a great Christmas card" Dante cooed.

You glared half-heartedly at Dante before you threw the mistletoe at him. He ducked out of the way and it flew straight over his head, the camera still clutched firmly in his grasp like it was a rare item. 

"Delete it" Vergil hissed, venom dripping from his voice. 

"Make me" Dante challenged.

Lady was quick to snatch the camera from Dante before the twins got into a fight. He was more than happy to relinquish control of it. He needed that picture as evidence of what he had achieved tonight. And he had more ammunition to use against the big, bad Vergil. Lady and Trish started to fuss over the picture while Dante and Vergil tried to square off with each other. Nero was quick to intervene with that fight and tried to break his uncle and father apart before they started stabbing each other.

You quietly trotted over to Trish and Lady so you could get a good look at the photo. It was a flattering angle and it didn't look half bad. You put your arm around Lady, leaning against her shoulder as you moved a little closer to whisper in her ear.

"Send me a copy."

She gently pat your head, slightly ruffling your hair. "Don't worry. I got you covered."


End file.
